medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Years Have Passed
The 191st Suggestion: Ten Years Have Passed (あれから十年, Arekara Juunen) is the one hundred and ninety-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Ten years later, Zenkichi and Tsurubami return to Hakoniwa Academy to reunite with their friends on the tenth anniversary of Ajimu's disappearance. Running late, they barge into the Student Council office, and on the women changing. They are beaten up for their transgression. Chastised by Akune, Zenkichi states he still feels young at twenty-six, while Tsurubami points out they cannot all be like him, listing Akune's achievements over the past ten years. Akune is now the owner of a successful toy company, who enjoys creating new toys with own hands. Kikaijima approaches, stating that her infant child Mogami will play with Akune's toys when he is older. She hands her son to Zenkichi, expressing her desire for Mogami to grow up to have a strong will like Zenkichi. She explains his name means "best", to signify that he is her most important treasure. Though her surname is no longer Kikaijima, she states she is still called as such at her workplace. The group discusses Nabeshima's Olympic career, the medical advances happening at the rebuilt Hakoniwa General Hospital, and the successes of the committee chairs. Zenkichi asks Naze what she has been doing; Naze is now the one who runs the Flask Plan, and explains to Zenkichi what the other members are now up to. Wanizuka explains that her brother has taken over the family (and the family business of demon hunting), while her friends are doing fine as well. Latching on to Akune's arm, she reveals the two of them are now married. Akune expresses his pleasure with their fellow students' numerous successes, though Naze notes that half of Class -13 have disappeared. Zenkichi is surprised to see that Shiranui has not changed at all, which Shiranui claims is an aftereffect of having succeeded Iihiko. Emukae now owns a successful flower shop, though her Minus has almost completely faded away. Zenkichi is happy to hear what Emukae and Shiranui have been up to. Having taken over the Shiranui Village from Obi, Shiranui opened it to the public as a ninja village. Though Akune admits the students of Class -13 are probably fine, he wonders whatever became of Kumagawa, who no one has heard from since he graduated. Probed by the others, Zenkichi reveals he has spent the past four years working to join the Kurokami Group. Akune tells Zenkichi Medaka is waiting for him in her office. After Zenkichi leaves to meet Medaka, Tsurubami explains he also worked his way up and joined the Kurokami Group without using his connections, wanting to stick with Zenkichi. Akune notes Zenkichi is as sprightly as ever, but comments that Tsurubami seems to have changed the most. When Zenkichi arrives at the office, Medaka is sleeping on the floor, surrounded by dogs. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kamome Tsurubami #Shori Wanizuka #Mogana Kikaijima #Kujira Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui #Mukae Emukae #Kouki Akune #'Mogami' #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #Umumichi Yakushima (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Aoki Aka (flashback) #Hitomi Hitoyoshi (flashback) #Yabumi Juunichou (flashback) #Uzume Megusuno (flashback) #Kuroudo Iizuka (flashback) #Konomi Mera (flashback) #Tsue Kamimutsuro (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Kiruko Tachiarai (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Itami Koga (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Tsugiha Yojirou (flashback) #Kiki Kikitsu (flashback) #Ima Takarabe (flashback) #Suishou Kibougaoka (flashback) #Yutori Chikuzen (flashback) #Mahibi Moji (flashback) #Hamaya Hyakuchou (flashback) #Tanzaku Aso (flashback) #Isagi Isahaya (flashback) #Aria Ariake (flashback) #Hisshuu Kanoya (flashback) #Urushi Akizuki (flashback) #Tokemichi Choujabaru (flashback) #Kizashi Yuubaru (flashback) #Shoko Kamimine (flashback) #Habataki Hyūga (flashback) #Kenna Yatsushiro (flashback) #Kairai Kugurugi (flashback) #Iihiko Shishime (flashback) #Shinkirou Kotobuki (flashback) #Hanten Shiranui (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Kuudou Hinokage (flashback) #Kudaki Torai (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami Category:Chapters